jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BastionMonk
Family Hey MismeretMonk, sorry I've been away for so long I have have some family trouble, my grandmother is in the hospital and is passing blood, she has already passed blood 7 times so, please pray for her. Thank you and God bless you! Sir Charles Sunday, February 13, 2011 10:05 PM Thanks man. Sir Charles Monday, February 14, 2011 9:34 PM My grandmother is back home and doing well, she is still pretty weak though since she lost so much blood. But she says she's fine. Sir Charles Wednesday, Febuary 23 2011 1:37 AM ::Good to hear that. MismeretMonk 11:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Fossil Forum Account I and SR both need help. We were going to promote my Wiki at the Fossil Forum and there is a little problem. We're both under 13 (Don't tell Wikia staff!) and we need you to create an account for us. Call it "Fossil Collecting Wiki" and make your own password. Tell us of course. :P Heres the link: http://www.thefossilforum.com/ :I was going to make one as soon as I could without having to send in paperwork, but personally I think it's up to you whether or not you want to. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I will help you guys, as soon as I've time to make an account. MismeretMonk 13:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) answer to help whatever you need me to do I'm good with, I'm such a jurassic park freak, i'm great with the locations, vechicles, storylines, anything u got on thos things send them my way, just inform me on my talk page. Thanks Ally 06:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Archiving You'll probably have noticed that most of your messages have gone. Don't worry, I've just archived them now. I had to use the slow computer yesterday, and seeing the results there made me think it would be a good idea to archive it. The old messages are located here: User talk:MismeretMonk/Archive 1 Tell me if you have any concerns. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea SR! Where do I have to send the login code for the Fossil Collecting Wiki to? MismeretMonk 14:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Er...don't know. I'd ask JPT on that wiki, because he's head chief there. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Pages To Delete Please delete the page :Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles as there is already an existing page for it Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles. Please also delete "File:Jurassic Park Screenshot.jpg" as there is already an existing picture "File:T-Rex_in_main_lobby_in_Visitor_Center_JP_Telltale.jpg" - Asian Inferno 08:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you guys, go on like this! MismeretMonk 16:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Editing Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus ﻿Hi MismeretMonk,here´s Venombite,i just subscribed myself today,and i want to edit some pages like Velociraptor Antirhopus and Tyrannosaurus,but i can´t,even though i subscribed myself,how can i edit these pages.Please give me an answer Venom Bite Edit other pages MismeretMonk,my name is Venombite,thanks for allowing me to edit the pages of Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor Antirhopus,but in the message i send to edit the page,i meant i wanted to edit other pages that you locked like Dilophosaurus and Spinosaurus,can you remove the protection of these and other pages because i have a lot of things to talk about :ok, I've unprotected some pages. I don't know all the pages that are protected. So you'll have to ask me again, sorry. MismeretMonk 16:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ a contest i know we did not have one but this one is about whoever makes a youtube series called Jurassic park the series with action figures and 15 episodes will win. they must tell you what channel they are called and they have to do it on a recent day.who ever does 15 first wins 20 badges. from a fan of Jurassic park tedman3 : Hey guy, : Would be funny, try it, but please post an article at our fanon wiki about it and your vids. That's the place to do this fan stuff. MismeretMonk 23:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Explain Mister Why did you leave the fanon wiki as soon as I came back I thought you guys wanted to go a whole year?Brandon Mollica 00:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! I am Starscream7, nicknamed for short SS7. I have a minor question: what qualities do you need to have in order to be an administrator? I'm going to be editing here, and I hope to get to earning the powers to do some real work. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 00:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool - Thanks! BTW: Who are the admins here? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 20:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) This user (http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.6.111.123) vandalized the Jurassic Park Franchise in its Jurassic Park IV section. I think that a block is nescecarry. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 21:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Greetings Hello MismeretMonk. This is JP Maniac. How are you? JP Maniac 18:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm great, thanks. And it's good to be back. I'm glad to hear that you're fine that you are also cleaning up this wiki. I think this wiki needs it, don't you? JP Maniac 00:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::This needs a hell lot of clean up and expansion. But I can't do this all alone.MismeretMonk 14:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Request to remove the "D" category. On the game page, an unregistered contributor added the Category: "D" to the Category: Video Games page, it seems like a non-functional addition. Thanks! Asian Inferno 07:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was skimming through your userpage - and I was really excited to see that you watched Walking With Dinosaurs with Nigel Marvin in it! I have finally met somebody who likes it! I like Prehistoric Park more, though - yet I haven't seen it for a few years. Also - on Jurassic Park: Prime Survival, who made it? If it was you, that truly is phenomanal work. If it isn't, do you know how they got scenes in, such as the part where the raptors were chasing the three guys - though a real-life scene was filmed with the raptors added later? I'll see you later. Bye! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(78 Days!) 00:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) About the redesign Sure. At the little toolbar at the bottom of the screen, you click "my tools" and then "theme designer". You can change stuff like the background and the color. I'll try and come up with something. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) dinosaur pictures sorry about the pictures :( Clean-Up with "Goofs" pages I noticed that all 3 goofs pages all have: -Misspellings -Repetition -Inaccuracies -Not even worded right for people looking at them And various other things. I know I can be considered a "newbie" to wikia, but I did have another account (lost password and decided to abandon it) for 3 years. I was an admin to 3 wikis and was great at spell checking. Is it alright if I do some clean-up on the "goofs" pages? SP2562 22:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd be up for taking over the News section of the site. I was a News Admin a couple months back for another site. But since it's in Beta right now I have time to take over doing news for other sites. I can promise to update it whenever new news comes up. Asian Inferno 04:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) false pages User:Viper68 is adding many pages which in no way correspond to the JP franchise at all. I have warned him about it but he ignored me. Can you please help me stop him from spamming the wiki? -SP2562 04:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It's baaaaaaack... Well, I guess I am sort of back. I've been editing on and off for the past couple of months, but mere minutes ago (yeah, I'm slow) I heard that Jurassic is back. So I am DEFINITELY editing here more often, out of pure excitement. And I'm actually seriously thinking about sending my JP4 on the fanon to Johnston or Speilberg or whoever's making it and seeing what they think. Things are suddenly looking a lot brighter :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, they may be forgotten but not extinct ;) And I heard the original movie is coming out in 3D, too. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yah, I've got to write an article about that too. check here, isn't the cover art awesome? (sarcasm) MismeretMonk 18:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. Yes. Ick. :: Oh yeah, I also have an image we can put on the main page promoting the return of JP4...do you like it? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll put it there now.MismeretMonk 19:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) JP4 I believe that I cannot add news to the main page - so may you please add a special link to my latest blog post? It's VERY important. Our Future - IMPORTANT!!!!! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 20:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I Thank You very much for rewarding me the Rollbacker status (actually, sysop/administrator - but I can help out a bit more with more abilities)! I will attempt bringing forth as much up-to-date information as possible. Now, as I believe I once promised - plans for the future. Not many, as of now - but plans shall grow. #We should create a new logo - one that says Jurassic Park IV - 2013 ''on it, just to officially keep everyone assured of an incoming boost of activity. #Once JP4 hopefully comes out in theaters, or even before than, when should we delete this page? I figured we wouldn't need it anymore, and we could squeeze most of the information down into a group of paragraphs on the Jurassic Park IV article. #We continue editing and cleaning any pages with typos, categorizing and vandalism. Those are the main priorities as of now. I trust SP2562 to be active and create any past articles, as I have viewed already from the flooding of his edits on the Recent Activity tab. So far, our future is looking fairly descent. JP4 is now more brighter than ever - and hopefully, the next two years should be a walk in the park :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Yes, everything's quiet fine so far.TheXenomorph1 02:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comic characters Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you liked the new pages. User:MyBlueSniper Events Hey, we haven't talked in a while. Anyway, I was wondering, do you think we should make an "event" type box or whatever, you know, like the ones on the Star Wars wiki? You know, for maybe more detail for several instances or events. Speaking of events, I was going to make some new articles, but I thought you're opinion should have a say in this matter. For example, should I make articles entitled (in bold): '-Isla Sorna Incident (1995) '- Hurricane Clarissa wiping out Site B '-Isla Sorna Incident (1997) -''' When the Lost World happened. '''-Isla Sorna Incident (2001) - '''When the events of JP III would have happened. If you like those but think they should have different titles, plz let me know. Thank you for your time, -SP2562 01:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Response Unfortunately, I do not know how to make those, but I shall try. And okay, I shall create the articles. -SP2562 00:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Response's Response The Template has been made! Here it is: Template:Event Oh, and sorry for screwing up the infoboxes. I made them more specific, but some were accidentally messed up in the process. Thank BlueSniper for fixing them up. -SP2562 01:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages What happened to all the article talk pages? Comments are fine and all, but the info stored on the talk pages is now lost. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 17:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi fellow JP fan just wondering how much your selling that operation genesis game for, thanks Joey20001 02:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Toy pages I noticed that the toy pages have reviews on them. This can be interpreted as a problem, as they can easily be biased as they are not cited as to who wrote them and why. I think we should remove all reviews from all the toy line pages so they look better for users who want information. If you want to keep the reviews, maybe making another page dedicated to reviews by users would be satisfiable. But in my overall opinion, I think we should get rid of them all together. -SP2562 01:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC)